donottrustthetesseractfandomcom-20200214-history
Zachary Spencer
Zachary Spencer was a research technician at FEA Global until 2026http://donottrustthetesseract.co.uk/swod/ and before that he worked with Aimee Gill at AstraZeneca. We know Zach is currenly on a HRI vessel, and is very keen to enlist our help in stopping the biological weapon. It was possible until recently to communicate with Zach via email, but he has since said that the Tesseract have caught onto him and it is no longer safe to contact him directly. However, we now have an email address for Zach in 2014. Personal Life Zach was married to Chloe and they had twin boys. When there was a leak at one of the labs, Zach was questioned by The Service. They tortured him and in an attempt to get him to talk they killed his wife and kids in front of him. Eventually they realised it wasn't him, but by that point he had lost everything. Aimee took it upon herself to use memory threading to remove his wife and children from his mind. Aimee told his family, friends and neighbours that it was his decision and cleared his house of all their possessions to make it look like he lived alone. He still remembers the Service torturing him though, and he was out for revenge, this being the reason he decided to start working for HRI. Messages from Zach on donttrustthetesseract.co.uk pages (put together for easier reading) My name is Zachary Spencer I was a research technician at FEA Global until 2026. But if I've done this right, you'll be reading this in 2014. The world as you now it is gone; God turned his back on us, and in his absence, the devil took delight. We were always going to our own our own undoing; "whoever sheds human blood, by humans shall their blood be shed". Im sending you this message from on board the Ark; a HRI saviour vessel deployed in the aftermath of the Tesseract attack. I need your help. Myself and my friend, John Atkinson, another FEA employee, were investigating the secrets of FEA with both the Resistance and the HRI, respectively. We uncovered a huge Tesseract plot to kill the people of Britain with a homegrown pathogen; Telek Poison. We gathered evidence and John hid it in the Resistance bunker he used in District 6. Nobody went to District 6 anymorehttp://donottrustthetesseract.co.uk/feauk/ so we figured it was safe. Until John disappeared that is. He didn't turn up for work, and wasn't at his house. Nobody had seen or heard from him in days. He was most likely tortured and killed by thehttp://www.donottrustthetesseract.co.uk/TAKEN/ …Service. I knew I had to get out; if John had been discovered then it was only a matter of time before I was. I hid underground with the HRI. Aimee and I had been working with them to prevent the attack, but we were discovered before we could really do anything productive. John was working for the Resistance, which we weren’t really happy about. Where the HRI are all about honesty and peace, the Resistance were all about brutality and justice. We wanted the same things, but the Resistance had very different ways of going about it. Each to their own, I guess. Once I made it to the Ark, and found Aimee, I figured that was it. This was as good as it was going to get for me, and to be honest, I couldn’t complain. Not when innocent people were dying in the streets for no reason. I thought it was all over. There was nothing more I could do. Then the Ark radio picked…http://donottrustthetesseract.co.uk/18/ up a signal, 12 hours after exposure. I traced the location to John's bunker, but the voice that came through wasn't his. His name is Jessop; a copy who escaped from the labs. He said he was a friend of John’s, trying to finish his work; sending information out in the hope of there being an Ark. I only ever received 2 messages from him. I don’t even know if he’s still alive. But I have to try. Without him, I wouldn’t even be sending this. Everyone should know what he did; that’s the least we can do. He’ll never know that hehttp://donottrustthetesseract.co.uk/genesis96/ Contact Details zachary.spencer@feaglobal.co.uk (Zach has said it is no longer safe to contact him on this email) spencerzachary1982@gmail.com (2014 Zach's email) References Category:People Category:Browse